Containers with integral pouring spouts have been developed heretofore as evidenced by the Chlystun patents, 3,690,522 and 3,856,187, directed to same. Likewise, other containers have been provided where pouring spouts are reversible so as to be disposed inside the container, collapse into the container in some fashion, screw onto the container or the like. In general, with the advent of blow molding and with further refinements of tool making capabilities, a container having a pouring spout may be produced such that the spout can be everted to a nestable postion within the container. Opposite ends of the container are then coplanar with respect to the edges and permit ease of stacking, handling and the like. Furthermore, it is quite desirable in such containers that the pouring spout be withdrawable to a pouring position and that the spout be opened for dispensing of the contents from the container.
Containers such as mentioned above, are primarily intended for use for storing and dispensing oil, hazardous chemicals, fuels and various household and industrial compositions. An independent opener and/or spout is no longer required for such use and containers according to the types following the teachings of the present invention are quite suitable for sale through vending machines at self-service gasoline stations, or other locations with the containers having motor oil or other petroleum products therein that might be found in these location outlets. In addition to the advantages supplied by the lack of a need of an opener, pouring spout or the like, containers according to the present invention have been found to be more durable, quickly filled on existing packaging equipment, and less likely to leak or be ruptured during normal handling and use. The old problem of "leakers", a hazard to outlets for motor oil and the like has been, for the most part, obviated. Containers according to the present invention may now be placed on a store shelf where they can remain for a long period of time without any real danger of leakage of the contents from the container.
The present invention thus provides a further improved dispensing container where a cover is provided that is partially removed from the pouring spout to permit dispensing, but which remains integral with the spout and may be used to reclose the spout if desired. The prior art does not teach or suggest the inventive concept of the present invention.